


In Reference to Smut

by Seagoatink



Series: Navigator of Dangers [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/pseuds/Seagoatink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dwarf could hardly believe his ears, not only did Andraste’s Chosen read his books, but so did The Iron Lady of all people! “Why did you read that one? I can’t say it’s my personal favorite out of what I’ve made,” Varric admitted, his brows entering the territory marked as his forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Reference to Smut

Kaaras had a habit of bringing Varric along for smaller missions, people missions specifically. Those were what he was best at. He was great at killing shit like darkspawn too, but when a qunari is the leader of a group shit gets complicated. When someone big, bad, and intimidating is asking for help, people flat out refuse simply because they want to pretend that they are bigger, badder, and definitely not intimidated by a qunari warrior who just so happened to be the Herald of Andraste and Inquisitor. As an added bonus he would sometimes slip up and talk about plans for future books.

Madame de Fer was also an important choice, not because of politics. She was a talented mage, worthy of respect, though Sera made sure she had none to give. Her magic was especially strong in frost which made survival far more likely if they were ambushed by rogue templars while on the roads. Her witty remarks, though scarce, were at the very least amusing and she never seemed to falter. No one ever expected her to either. 

Then there was Lady Pentaghast. Kaaras enjoyed the company of all of her fellow warriors in battle, however the Nevarran was also most likely to go mad at Skyhold with nothing to do. Or rather, nothing to hit. Not only was it damn near impossible for Josephine to keep her from punching politicians who fail to see a point in aiding the Inquisition it was also hard not to hear her from anywhere in Skyhold. Leliana had an easier time dealing with her, as she experienced a lot when the Divine was still alive. Her ties to the Chantry as well as her faith made taking her along easier. Those positioned at outposts felt close to the Divine’s right hand. She had strong faith and even stronger willpower.

When it came to talking Kaaras preferred Varric. Her mercenary work in Kirkland allowed her knowledge of places he talked about and events he referenced in his novels. “The Inquisitor reads my novels?” He laughed, half mocking, half praying to the Maker he heard right.

Kaaras nodded. “You can call me by name, you know,” she added as she lead the group to Horse Master Dennet’s home. “Could hardly read that romance novel though. It was so... “

“Smutty,” Vivienne said, providing the Inquisitor with exactly the word she was looking for.

“Yes, exactly that,” Kaaras agreed frowning in disgust. 

The dwarf could hardly believe his ears, not only did Andraste’s Chosen read his books, but so did The Iron Lady of all people! “Why did you read that one? I can’t say it’s my personal favorite out of what I’ve made,” Varric admitted, his brows entering the territory marked as his forehead.

The warrior stopped in her tracks to think on what specifically made her want to read that title. “I read The Tale of the Champion, thought maybe it’d be like that,” Kaaras said. She cleared her throat, “It definitely was not like that.”

“Didn’t you read the summary?” Varric questioned hastily, now hurriedly following her up the farm’s path.

She shook her head. “No, I read the author! Thought, ‘Oh, this ought to be good!’ and tried to read it!” Kaaras came to a dead halt, something Varric could hardly manage at such a speed. The woman spun around and looked Varric directly in the eyes to say, “I never knew someone could get so graphic!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago, but I really enjoyed the mood of it all.


End file.
